Unseen Lights
by chatscoolwhisper
Summary: Karen is Kenny's little sister. The story follows mostly her and her friends. The 4 main boys are in here too and are a big part. Gome i really suck at summaries so just try it. Review, i don't care if its mean!
1. Heart Break

"Oh… Gosh…" Karen muttered under her breath. Her heart kicked into full gear as she heard the voice of her true love outside her bedroom door. Kyle… But she noticed, as she sat herself up on her bed, that her door was half way open.

"EEKK!" she squealed and bolted towards the door. She slammed herself against it with such force that it sent off a loud BANG! Just then she heard footsteps.

"What was that, Kenny?" her Prince asked with a hint of worry in his words.

"Calm down dude, it was probably just my sister Karen being a little weirdo, no gunshot…" Kenny chuckled teasingly at the startled red head. _Urgh, Kenny's gonna get it,_ thought Karen, puffing her cheeks out. But she couldn't help it. She knew she looked like utter crap, even without looking at a mirror. She heard the two boys walk into the room next hers, which was Kenny's. Quickly, she shot herself to her cracked lavender wall and pressed her ear eagerly against it. What a morning! This almost never happens all in one day. The walls were thin enough and hollow enough to allow Karen to hear everything that was going on the other room. But it was not always such an advantage. Sometimes she heard things in that room that she wished with all her heart that she would forget; like how Kenny- Well let's save that for another time. Her heart beat pounded in her ears and in her throat. Why was this so exciting?

"Dude, did Stan tell you already? Kyle asked.

"Yeah, I got a text. I just wish he would get his shit together," Kenny responded, clicking his tongue. What happened?

"But seriously, Wendy's such a phsyco bitch! Why is he still even with her?!" Kyle suddenly demanded roughly. It felt nice to hear him insult other girls to Karen. But why was he doing it?

"She probably won't let him break up with her or something…" concluded Kenny after a brief moment of silence.

"But did you _see _those scratch marks on him? It was like a fucking demon scratched him in his god damn sleep! They're both fucking crazy," said Kyle, obviously getting more riled up by the moment. Scratch marks? That's really weird… Poor Stan.

"Well… yeah… But that aside, what did you really want to talk to me about, Kyle?" Kenny asked quietly.

"Um… It's about Aster, I have to ask you something about her because I feel like you know something that I don't," puffed Kyle all in one breathe.

"I can't tell you anything Kyle, I'm sorry. I have no right to be talking about her personal business like that," Kenny responded coolly and fast.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Know you're just shoving it my face the fact that you know more than me about her!" Kyle accused rashly.

"I've seen the way you look at her! I know you like her too!" Kyle continued to rant, but everything had slipped into silence for Karen. She could feel something inside of her falling, falling and it was never coming back. Her hands felt tingly and she could barely breath, she was gasping too much. Somehow she had managed to return to her bed and just laid down there. She did not want to get up, ever. She did not want to resurface. Kyle took his leave just moment s afterwards, slamming the front door behind him. Of course, of course he already had someone he liked. It was perfectly reasonable. He wasn't hers. Yet, it seemed so absurd at the same time. All throughout her childhood Kyle had seemed like something she would grow into. That he was always going to be silently waiting for her. Has she deluded herself all this time?

Then thinking more rationally, how could she have ever believed she had a chance? She was the poor girl that everyone pitied and that everyone felt sorry for; the big poor crybaby who had a shitty life. Maybe this is why Ike didn't want to tell her anything anymore. That was nice of him, to spare her the hurt. But now she felt herself sinking and crashing. Hard.


	2. Change

"Eww! Look at her clothes!"

"Oh my god! Was she rolling around in dirt or what?"

"Jeez, I think I'm gonna throw up…"

The ruthless words cut deep into the girl's skin. She couldn't decide what was worse; the actual insults or the fact that they didn't even bother to keep their voices down into a whisper.

Fully aware that the small girl was only a few feet away, the children continued their restless snickers. From time to time they would sneak glances at the girl, as if checking what they had said affected her.

But like always, the girl sat there, passively, on her isolated swing. She kicked the pebbles underneath her feet. She couldn't cry. No. she wouldn't allow herself to cry. If she cried Mommy would yell and Daddy would yell and it would all be her fault. It was always her fault, because she was a coward and she could never make friends. Why should she make Mommy and Daddy fight if it was her fault? Anyways, getting her to cry was the only thing they all wanted.

The tips of shiny shoes came into her view, kicking a few pebbles in the process. The girl forced her head to lift up. Her eyes followed up the figure and she took in what she saw; bright crisp blue, lace, and orange pigtails. The person was taller than she had expected, so she had to lift her face up to the sky. She hadn't realized that it had been a very beautiful day. When was the last time she looked up carelessly up to the sky anyways? With the sun shining gloriously between fluffy white clouds, the girl looked up into the most brilliant face that she had ever seen, with a smile sunnier than the sun itself. Her eyes were hard and azure.

"Hey," chirped the tall girl. The lonely girl tried to search for her voice, but it wouldn't come out. Unfazed by the lack of response, the girl approached closer.

"My name's Ruby, what's yours?" Ruby asked the girl. Her name; what was it again? Was it poor girl? Or was it dirty crybaby? All those names she's been called all her life kept swimming around her head and she couldn't find herself. Who am I, she asked herself while looking at the braided girl named Ruby.

"My name is…"

KAREN

"Shut up, you drunk ass bastard!" mom yelled at daddy, that's all they ever did, yell.

"Don't tell me what to do bitch," he silenced mommy with a slap to the face. My heart started beating fast and I began to cry. I bit my lip to stop the noise but it was too late. Daddy had seen me at the doorway. Before he could start to come to me, I ran. Where was Kenny? Where was my guardian angel? I was alone, all alone. And I thought I heard the footsteps growing louder. Why did daddy hurt me and mommy like that? I crawled safely through my safety hole and breathed in mouthfuls of cold air through my ragged breaths.

"I'm never coming back here!" I blubbered loudly towards my ugly house. Why would I come back to this hideous place? I would find somewhere better for sure. I turned sharply around the corner, suddenly making up my mind about my direction. I was remembering my happy friend. What was his name again?

Kyle. Yeah, his name was Kyle. He is actually Kenny's friend but I think I like him. He always smiles at me and asks me nice questions like, "How are you?" (His presence radiated "normality and calmness." Something I desperately wanted and needed.) I wondered as I ran down the lonely street, why I could never be happy and normal like Kyle. Kyle has everything I want. He has a mama and a papa that love him super-duper much and a little cute brother that he looks after. I always cry too much and that was why bad things happened. I was tired of crying and being looked after. A feeling flooded me and I was on my own. It scared me. It scared me to be alone, on this empty street with nothing but my own fears to accompany me on my journey. So I started to accelerate.

Before I could start to think about something else, I stumbled over my feet and fell face down. I hit the floor with a BANG! Tears started pouring and I cried out for Kenny, mama, my guardian angel, anybody who could rescue me.

Frightening loud barking drowned my desperate pleas. I couldn't move even though I was screaming inside my head, MOVE, RUN! I was stuck to the floor and I shook.

"Hiya, Lucky, boy!" the ringing voice of a savior rang loud and clear. My red headed savior wore a sweet smile that instantly disappeared as he saw my face.

"Hey what's wrong Karen?"

I didn't answer, I was too dumbfounded and shocked that someone had actually come to save me. He didn't wait for an answer and helped me stand. My knees shook and I looked down. My knees were a bloody mess that seemed to scare me even more. Kyle also gasped at the crimson liquid that decorated me. The skin felt strangely numb but the bones in me ached. I knew without toughing that my chin was also grazed with bloody red.

"Where's your mommy and daddy?" he almost whispered in a soothing voice. I shook my head still unable to speak words. He seemed to have understood because he didn't ask anymore. The dog the suddenly barked again and I shuddered violently at his side.

"Oh he's not scary! But we should go to my house to clean you up… Kenny's there so you could stay with us if you want," he said wrapping a protective arm around my shoulders and led me to a safe house…

"Kenny!" I exclaimed as I ran into his fluffy arms. Relief washed through me so hard that I almost started crying again. I did a bit.

"Karen! What is- What happened to you?" he asked, his voice turning hard. I fidgeted with embarrassment, not wanting to say anything stupid in front of Kyle.

"I-I ran away and I fell and I met a scary dog and then I started bleeding a lot," I said in one breath not looking Kyle's way. Kenny's arms tensed around me for a second then held me tighter. Kyle sensed his presence caused awkwardness so he departed to his mother saying something about Band-Aids.

"Kenny, I'm tired of Mommy getting hit and Daddy being stupid. I'm sick of crying all the time," I gushed against my will. What was I saying? Kenny could not help even though I knew he wanted to with all his heart. He must have known because he said nothing.

"I want to make friends!" I finally busted out the thing that had always hindered me.

"You don't have any friends?" a voice from behind asked quietly. I spun around, blushing pink. Kyle, with hand full of band-aides, stood looking dumbstruck. Oh no, now Kyle thinks I'm a freak cause I don't have any friends. But nonetheless, I shook my head looking at the floor.

"Well that's a problem, isn't it?" I didn't look up but I heard a smile in his voice. My lower lip trembled at the thought of him making fun of me. Not Kyle, please not you too.

Too my great surprise, he walked towards me, grabbed my hands in his warm ones, and knelt down so he could look up at me. He knelt on one knee and I blushed even more. I looked at his face and was sure I was going to pass out. Why was his face so comforting and adoring towards me? It almost felt as if he was proposing to me…

"Listen to my words carefully, Karen…" I waited for him to continue in exasperated impatience.

"All you have to do is smile and everyone will like you," he said shortly. That was all? Did he honestly believe that would solve everything? Smiling?! But I couldn't help but feel my heart lighten a bit with hope. I looked back at my brother, taking in his beautiful blue eyes that our grandma used to have. She died when I was smaller, but Kenny was the only one in our family that had her blue eyes. Also, his golden hair that swooped across his forehead (the rest was hidden in his hood) was from nobody I had seen in our family. He was my lovely brother that I confided in with my choices and secrets. He looked quite as bemused as I felt. I saw his shoulders shrug and felt mine copy the movement.

"Oh, Kyle, you brought more of your little friends over! How adorable, little schnookums!" I saw his big friendly mother gushing over us. Though she was big, she had a very gentle face on her that made me like her.

"Are you staying over too, sweetie?" she bent down and I could smell her intoxicating perfume. I glanced over at Kenny, but saw nothing helpful. I looked around and for the first time saw that there were other children in the other room. There was laughter and talking. All boys, I believed, and they seemed to be boys that I have already met from Kenny: Stan, Piggy (a.k.a Eric), Clyde, Tweek, Token, Butters, Kevin, and Kyle's younger brother, Ike. Ike went to my school and I knew without the rumors that he was a total genius, even though he was just 9 years old. I don't know why he didn't just skip through all the pointless school years.

I looked around, double-checking, and I felt like someone was missing from the group. Just when I was about to voice out my query, there a clear doorbell ring that sounded throughout the house. _They even have a doorbell…_

Kyle answered it and I saw that it was the missing person, Craig Tucker. Craig was a bit taller than Kyle, and well basically all the other boys. His face leaked no emotion as he greeted us. As he is about to step in, a small strawberry blond figure appeared behind him, whining in a small voice.

"But I want to stay too, Craig!" Craig stiffened then grimaced at his little sister.

"I've already told you that you can't," he said, his voice as monotone as ever. More begging and threats followed but it wasn't until the wailing began that Mrs. Broflovski had tried to mend the situation.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to have her overnight, right" she tries with a pleasant tone.

"No. There are only boys here, so she should go home," Craig cut in, his voice a bit less monotone this time. Ruby, his little sister, peeked around his shoulder with wet eyes. Her eyes lock on my face and points.

"What?! There's a girl right there! Now I have to stay!" she wails to her brother. His eyes follow her finger and he stares at me with cold indifference. Well, I already knew we weren't made to be good friends to begin with.

"Oh, yes! She could sleep over with Karen and Ike if they want to!" exclaims Mrs. Broflovski. Mrs. Tucker stands tall behind her two children, and she nods the okay, then she rushes towards the car flipping off the house. What a strange woman.

"I believe you already know my son Ike from school? He would be fine to have a sleepover at his room, wouldn't you Ike?" she calls over to her youngest son. We all turn over to him. He lets his shoulders shrug carelessly as he quickly turns away from our gazes. Something on his face gives me the feeling that he really would prefer not to have a sleepover with us…


	3. Sweet Summers

Our feelings have been written down over countless pages,

But for some reason, I just can't fill in this one line of blank space.

I put in a pressed flower as a bookmark and roll along with you on the bike we found thrown away.

We piled up the bricks we've forgotten and then tore them back down.

We're being pulled to the same level, to be equals. All tired out from having fun

I'm sure that we won't remember the frighteningly blue sky.

-Aoi Shiori

Karen

Smile, that's all you have to do. It's ironic really; the happy people have friends because their happiness shows on their faces. While the sad people can't smile, so people stay away from them. The only way for me to not be alone is to pretend.

Easy enough.

The night after the sleepover, I started to play more with Ike and Ruby. I liked them very much. Ike was very nerdy and dorky. He knew and could understand really complicated things like math and stuff. He really liked video games too. That's what we practically did all night during the sleepover. His favorites were Final Fantasy, mortal Combat, and another one called Eternal Darkness. I was surprised to find that he had a laptop of his own. I mean, why would a seven-year old need a laptop?

Ruby was another story. At school, everyone was afraid of her. Whenever she even looked at somebody's direction, the children scampered off, even the older kids. I honestly could not tell what was so scary about her. Sure, she could be a bit rude and cold and rebellious but not harmful. I admired her actually. She was quite tall for our age and grade. I secretly envied her shiny strawberry blond hair and her very slender-long proportions. She loved girly things and anything sparkly, which made me wonder why she never expressed these interests outside and in school. The more I talked to her the more feminine she seemed to become. She loved her brother so much it hurt, but she would rather die than admit it to him. She had millions of stuffed animals in her room and a wide variety of cuddly pets. But she also watch red racer with her bro and play video games like a pro.

I don't really know how the two, Ruby and Ike, got along. But if I guess they got along fair enough because we shared very precious memories with each other.

The best part was that the other children had started talking to me in a friendly way. Kyle's advice worked like a charm. It's a joy that I can't translate into words but I know I felt it. My summers were not filled with insane boredom or unbearable loneliness. I did not have to confide in her brother for every little thing that bothers her for I had friends to do that with, and sometimes they were more helpful than Kenny. Some of the weight on my chest had finally lifted.

Festival lights, blinding fireworks, colorful fabrics, warm summer air, laughter.

I fix my brown hair up on my head. My mother decorates it with pretty pastel colored flowers. She also covers my small body in a soft lilac blanket. I twirl slowly as it envelopes me with beautiful folds. I slip on my sandals that I hardly wear, pick up my basket, and take my brother's hand.

And one red head waits for us at our door, along with the others. I feel gray beside him, his figure alive and his emerald eyes sparkling with delight. I feel his warm hand on my shoulder and hear him say something.

"This look suits you." He adds a wide smile and has made me feel bright. The warmth from his hand has made its way down to my whole body. Now we were both sparkling.

I wish Kyle was my brother, because I think I love him. Then I could be with him all the time. And we could talk and he would never have to leave.

High pitched squeals and giggles of delight roam around and fill every corner of the earth. We're running booth from booth. We play games all night in the cool grass with the fireflies that keep us company. My hands are being held by my friends. Ike. Ruby. I see Kenny running with his friends. Kyle, Stan, Piggy. (I don't talk to Eric.)

We head back home to sleep over Kyle's house. I yawn as I sit on the couch, watching groggily as the boys and Ruby play video games vigorously. Kyle is next to me taking a break. He whispers funny stories and crazy misadventures in my ear. I giggle nonstop until Piggy snaps at me to can it. I'm so drained that I'm not even bothered by any of it. To accent my indifference, I yawn loudly again. Chuckles erupt from everyone and Piggy scoffs angrily but I don't hear him.

"Kenny, that's your sister right? She's not so bad, even if she is a second grader," says Clyde. I glance over and see others nodding their heads in agreement.

"Third grader actually," I correct lightly. But I don't think anybody hears me. I sigh, content, and lay my head back on the back of the sofa. I nod off already expecting to dream of sweet things…


	4. Love & Hate

IKE

Why is everything always sooo boring? I don't exaggerate when I say that I see everything in black and white. Day after day I have to put up with the same blandness at school. It must be a whole lot easier for stupid people, for they are easily amused. However, it is a shame that my brain is far more complex.

I have been planning for quite some time to skip elementary school and head off to at least middle school. With my genius power it would be quite easy to pass. From there I would be accepted to the most prestigious private high school. After that I would go to Stanford or Harvard. I would get my dream job as a brain surgeon and be as rich as me heart's content. My whole life, planned without the slightest chance of drama or change.

God made life a bit too easy.

"Everyone repeat after me, Ba-na-na!"

"BANANA!" the children scream back.

"Good job! Now, can anyone tell me what this is?" the teacher lady asks, holding up something red.

"AN APPLE!" a little girl shouts out.

"No, Sophie! You have to raise your hand first."

"Tell me how to spell banana, Ike," the teacher lady speaks and turns around to the board. Her hand is ready to write down the letters as she waits. Nothing happens for a second, and then the woman turns around. Her eyes scan the back of the room for a second and sighs.

"IKE! Wake up!"

Slowly a dark haired boy lifts his head up slowly, almost on purpose, while rubbing his eyes with his small knuckles. Giggles filled his ears but he really couldn't care less. He rests his head on the palm of his hand and he slumps down drowsily.

"Ha! Ike never gets enough sleep, unlike me! That's why he's so uncool, unlike me," a familiar voice snickered beside him.

"And unlike you, I'm too talented and smart to sleep. That's why I'm better," Ike shot back with a yawn to his "rival" Fillmore.

"Don't be fucking dumb! I'm way better than you, my aunt is Rosie O'Donnell!" he shouts out, using his ever famous lines. It was right about here where the teacher usually cuts in to reprimand cursing and arguing. But just as she takes a breath in, something pops.

"Well, guess what Fillmore? No one gives a fuck who your aunt is and what she does! So everyone just shut the hell up!"

….

"What, what, what, what?!" a woman's shrilly yelling resonated all over the house.

"I said, I got sent home early for bad behavior," I repeat a bit slowly this time as I sip my milk.

I watched curiously at my mother's face. It was a rainbow of colors; first red, then purple, blue, and then green.

"Oh no not my baby Ike," she murmured anxiously, so anxiously that I couldn't stand it.

"It's not that big a deal, some kid just got me mad," I rolled my eyes at her.

Before she could go off again, slip off my chair and head into my room. I shut the door slowly, just in time to hear Kyle's arrival. Kyle, oh how I envied him. He was smart, I could give him that. But he wasn't too smart that he got bored with everything he touched.

Things used to be a whole lot simpler back then, when Kyle was my hero and I was content with life. Now it just feels like everything's broken and I can't figure out why. Was it because things were just too good? It frustrated me to no end. How could I not be able to figure something out? Impossible, negative, it just doesn't happen.

I slouched on my bed and let my eyelids droop themselves down. I'll figure it out tomorrow… Well when I thought that I wasn't really planning to _actually_ figure it out.

My morning went by quite strange indeed. First my mother was cold towards me and refused to look me in the eyes. Then, when I walked in the classroom there was no greeting, or even antagonizing from Fillmore. I sat down a bit lonely but otherwise indifferent. Maybe this is what I really want, to be alone.

"Okay class, get into your pairs that you chose yesterday and stand to the left!"

What pairings was she talking about? Oh, well. I don't really care if I'm alone. I was really getting good at this.

I stood off to the side and waited. After a minute or so the teacher finally noticed me.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ike, I forgot you weren't here yesterday for the singing…" O jeez, there's gonna be singing.

"Why don't you pair up with Karen, she wasn't here yesterday either," the teacher lady directs to me a lonely looking girl. Snickering erupted everywhere at once.

"I feel sorry for you Ike, having _that_ for your partner." Confused, I looked back at the girl for a better inspection. She was quite skinny, and a bit ruffled looking. She had straight brown shoulder length hair and blank looking chocolate eyes that seemed to be gazing at something I couldn't see. I had never seen her in our class before. Her eyelashes swooped low and they brushed her fair skinned cheeks. But then I noticed with a bit of a jump that she had clear purple bruise decorating half of her face, when she turned to face my direction.

My first instinctive feeling was pity. But that soon faded into awkwardness as we did our warm ups. She spoke below a whisper which annoyed me greatly and her face was always blank.

I found out that her name was Karen McCormick. Her brother is Kyle's friend and he sometimes came over. He was a bit perverted (okay, maybe A LOT perverted). But at least he was fun.

"Okay kids, does anyone the song, "Life is Like a Boat?" the teacher asked after a long time. There was dead silence as everyone frowned and tried to think. The teacher didn't look surprised by the lack of knowledge. Even I didn't know what that song is.

It wasn't until one shy hand crept up towards the ceiling. Each head turned towards Karen with a shocked expression, even Ms. Teacher Lady.

"Well, if you know so much, then why don't you sing it, huh?" a child demanded. Others followed. The teacher nodded too, as if not believing that she knew the song. I couldn't help but feel really sorry and embarrassed for the girl.

But I guess it wasn't necessary because there was no hesitation in Karen's walk. I would have refused point blank to go up to the stage to sing. It looked natural how took the mike and closed her eyes. The class room, dull in color, was silent as the emptiest place on earth. So silent you could hear the wind rustling outside and the leafs landing on the ground. I could hear the breath she took in and my heartbeat accelerating strangely with excitement. Then gently, gently…

Nobody knows who I really am I never felt this empty before And if I ever need someone to come along Who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong

We are all rowing the boat of fate the waves keep on comin' and we can't escape But if we ever get lost on our way The waves would guide you through another day

Tookude iki wo shiteru toumei ni nattamitai Kurayami ni omoe takedo mekaku shisarete tadake Inori wo sasagete atarashii hi wo matsu Azayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made

Nobody knows who I really am Maybe they just don't give a damn But if I ever need someone to come along I know you would follow me, and keep me strong

Hito no kokoro wa utsuri yuku nukedashita kunaru Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de fune wo tsureteku

And every time I see your face, The oceans heave up to my heart You make me wanna strain at the oars, And soon I can see the shore

Oh, I can see the shore When will I... can see the shore?

I want you to know who I really am I never thought I'd feel this way towards you And if you ever need someone to come along I will follow you, and keep you strong

Tabi wa mada tsudzuiteku odayakana hi mo Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de fune wo terashidasu Inori wo sasagete atarashii hi wo matsu Azayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made

And every time I see your face, The oceans heave up to my heart You make me wanna strain at the oars, And soon I can see the shore

Unmei no fune wo kogi nami wa tsugi kara tsugi e to Watashitachi wo osou kedo Sore mo suteki na tabi ne Dore mo suteki na tabi ne

Colors, shining, sparkling. Is this really happening? I see the colors I didn't used to see before. I see the sunlight shining on Karen like a spotlight. And Karen, she's sparkling. I don't understand, I don't want to understand.

I wasn't expecting this, this feeling that makes my insides burn. Burn, but warm me up all the way to my toes. What is this? I wasn't expecting _her_. My world is swirling in color and now I'm completely unsure of my future.

My eyes turn automatically to her, follow her, and never leave her. What is she? And I get scared but sense adrenaline pumping through me. Is this… this love?

Ike

And now I see my love shining more brightly than ever, leaning beside my brother, sleeping. My insides burn. Burn, but tear me down and melt me. It melts me until it hurts my core. What is this? I wasn't expecting _her and him._ ? My world is crumbling underneath my feet and now I'm unsure of everything.

My eyes turn automatically to him, follow him, and never leave him. What is he? And I get scared but sense adrenaline pumping through me. Is this… this hate?


	5. Growing

RUBY

"What did you say to me?!"

I felt satisfied on how my voice rang loud and clear throughout the playground. I stood up, hands on hips, towering over a boy named Fillmore.

"N-nothing…"he stuttered, cowering away. My icy gaze was not lowered and I took a step forward. Again, my heart lifted when I saw him flinch at my movement.

"I didn't hear, "nothing." I think I heard something else…" I purr at him, grinning tightly. I turned to a boy next to me and stare him down too. He notices at once and drops the ball he was holding. No one touched the ball as it rolled to the fence. Silence.

"Did you hear what he said?" I ask politely. He gulped and nodded feverishly. When I asked him what he answered immediately.

"He called you a freak of nature amazon weirdo and that you were disgusting, trying to play with girls and cute things!" he shouted pointing undeniably at the helpless Fillmore.

"Did he _really?_" I ask teasingly, because I already knew the answer, she was waiting for a signal. He nodded his head and I was off…

"Waaahh!" his pained cries were heard throughout the halls. I sat in the principal's office again, in between my parents. They were in a fierce conversation, talking about how Ruby was just defending herself against bullies. But I was slumped in the ugly brown chair, looking out the window carelessly.

I usually didn't just snap like that, it took a little more than just name calling behind my back. What had really set me off wasn't the freak of nature amazon part at all. I had been playing with my friend Sophie and some other girls. They convinced and coaxed me into playing barbies with them. We were playing with stuffed animals too, my most favorite things to play with. No one would have guessed in a million years that I was in love with them and that I had a whole room filled with them.

But I usually don't want anyone to find out. I knew it looked disgusting trying to be girly and feminine. I mostly just play with my gang of stupid cowardly boys. I could not play with the rest of the girls because it doesn't look good on me. But I really like cute things! I don't know when I began thinking this way. It just seemed like the correct thing to do; hide your "embarrassing" features away. I always get scared when someone might say something about me. That's why I beat the crap out of everyone, mostly the boys. These things just didn't suit me and I honestly believed that.

Fillmore had stabbed right at the root of all my insecurities. I hated him. I hated boys in general. They are such insensitive, loud, annoying, monsters who have no respect for anything or anyone. Once we are excused, we leave, but not without flipping of principal first.

I walked into the playground, kicking rocks that were sprawled in front of me.

"Hey, Ruby, come here!" I turn around and see my crew calling me forward. I go slowly, sighing.

"What?

"We want you to go talk to that girl over there." They pointed to the swings. I turn my head and spot a lonely looking girl swinging gently. I did not know the girl but I did know that she was the butt of many cruel jokes made by the other kids. I never took part of anything, because I knew they gave her hell at home. I knew she was a McCormick.

My brother Craig knew her brother, so I heard of all the family gossip that went on in their house.

But right at that moment, my pain and anger rang in my ears and flashed over my eyes. I shrugged my shoulders and trotted over to the swings.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked her without any intro. Silence followed. I examined more closely at the girl. She was skinny, way too skinny. Pale too. Brown hair and eyes. She had a green sweater dress thing going on with a plum collared shirt under. Then I saw her shoes.

Oh my god, were my eyes mistaken or were those the limited edition twinkle toe shoes I've wanted since forever?! Why did this girl have them? Wait, I don't even like gross things like that! Only wimpy frail girls like those stupid things.

She looked up and made me jump a bit. The half side of her face flourished with a purple bruise. Something squirmed inside me that made me feel like I needed to hide away under a rock to feel ashamed.

"Why are you wearing shoes like those?" I ask a bit pointedly but I don't think she heard me. She stared up at the sky like a blind man looking into the sun for the first time. Something about the way her eyes suddenly shined copper, made me realize how small and pathetic my own problems were. How were her problems compared to mine? I felt so guilty that I could just… Just what? I turned to my moronic cronies to beat the stuffing out of them when I heard the metal chain of the swings clang and rattle. I spun and saw Karen standing.

"My name is Karen."


End file.
